Partner In Time
by SuperTSTAR
Summary: Bruce Wayne/Tony Stark. Antics will ensue. Chapters updated!
1. Chapter 1

So, here I am to possibly ruin your fandom. I apologize in advance. This pairing has commandeered my brain and I can't help but write it. Of course, feel free to review/criticize. I know this will likely be a little OOC and I apologize for that, too. This is very likely to turn into a long fic. :3 Maybe a prequal will emerge as well.

**Important** note about characters: When I think Tony Stark, I think of the movie version. Then I remember the tanned skin and black hair version. So...if you are strainging for a visual, think of RDJ with darker hair and a tan. :/ When I think of Bruce Wayne, I think that there are too many Batman movies to keep consistency. :P SO...you have the black haired, blue eyed version from cartoons/comics that has been placed into the Dark Knight universe. Confusing, I know. I'm sorry.

I don't own anything nor am I making any money by writing this.

* * *

Malibu on a hot summer day should seem like paradise to anyone, let alone a billionaire. However Tony Stark was feeling more imprisoned than ever in his own Malibu home. With death approaching he felt as though everything was a waste of time, that whatever he did, something else could have been done in his limited time.

Anything that would take his mind off of his condition was welcome, but the nagging awareness of it crept back up on him at the worst of times. To worsen the situation, his recent 'house arrest'-like restriction by S.H.I.E.L.D. left him doing exactly what he was trying to avoid, acknowledging his fast approaching death.

Now the tired man sat at his kitchen table amongst the wreckage of his home with a glass of chlorophyll in hand. He didn't want to think about his father. He didn't want to work on anything. He wanted to run. To fly. To fly away from it all. He didn't want to drink chlorophyll instead of Scotch. He didn't want to tinker with new compounds instead of his cars. The truth was something that he had learned long ago; life isn't fair. _It's short too_, he thought with a sad chuckle.

"This is my legacy." Tony said aloud, glancing around at the wrecked surroundings. He had a short stint of heroism and a lifetime of destruction. What would the next generation learn when their teachers had to cover Tony Stark? The bad, of course. People remember the worst and the last things done and, unfortunately for him, neither of those things were glorious heroism.

His mind followed that thought into a negative spiral as he let his forehead come to rest against the tabletop. What kind of important things had he left undone? There were plenty that he _wanted_ to do but hadn't pursued for various reasons. Had a lasting relationship of any sort….stop drinking….hmmm, drink _less_….have a pet…get a sidekick….He sighed. Though he wanted to laugh at the concept of himself sober with a sidekick the amusement didn't get a chance to flourish, another dark thought took over. He _didn't_ have anyone to spend his (limited) free time with.

Sure, he had Pepper to harass whenever, but he never crossed that boundary completely. He couldn't devote himself to her like she deserved. Anyone else? Rhodey was….more concerned about his own life. _Maybe I should have been like that_.

He couldn't recall making any real connections. Hundreds of women he had been with and there was not a single one would he ever have considered more than some quick relief. No business partners to play golf with on lazy Sundays. No best friend to work on projects with.

"Mister Stark." J.A.R.V.I.S.'s curt voice cut into his thoughts. _Well_, he thought dully, _I guess Jarvis counts as someone to work on projects with._ He _was_ a project. "You're attention is required by-"

"I know, I know…my S.H.I.E.L.D. homework." Tony said bitterly.

"Actually, sir-" J.A.R.V.I.S. attempted once more.

"Actually, I _require your attention_, Stark." A gruff voice broke Tony completely from his reverie. His head snapped up and he turned to face the man in the entrance to the kitchen. Tony searched his memory for a name to go with the face and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Bruce…Wayne?" He said slowly. The other man nodded, expression softening nearly imperceptibly. Tony continued, unsurely. "What are you doing here? I….I don't know where Miss Potts is, if it's business. She's…uh, she's the CEO now. If you'd like to have a seat, I can have Jarvis call her for-"

"I'm not here for business. I'm here about you." Bruce said and, in his straightforward and confident way, crossed the room to sit across from the now startled Tony. It had been easy enough to get in, considering the sizeable damage to the house. "I heard about…your condition."

"If you knew what I've encountered lately, you might have chosen different wording." The smaller of the two said, drinking from his glass slowly. He carefully observed the younger man's expression alter slightly.

"Hm. My apologies." Bruce said, attempting to formulate a better way to explain his intentions. He wasn't entirely sure himself why he was here. It just felt like something he needed to do.

"Don't worry about it." Tony said, leaning back in his chair. How did news of his condition make it to Gotham? Sure the disaster of a birthday party was probably 'big' news, but his health was strictly 'questionable'. He was mentally searching for something to give him a hint at what could be going on. "You said it wasn't business but what else is there between us that would be worth coming here for? The suit?"

"…I don't want your suit." The larger man paused for a moment. His expression hardened again. "If you…don't remember…that's fine. I'll go."

"Remember?" Tony frowned slightly. What had he done with Bruce Wayne other than a few business deals? He had seen him at a few high class parties before his stint of captivity, but that was expected.

Ah, how he would miss those parties. The last one stuck out in his mind as having been particularly enjoyable. Yes…it had ended well. _I have never slept so well in my life_. He thought with a chuckle, beginning to reminisce.

The humor died quickly as he recounted that night in more detail. He had been overwhelmed by the sensations. It was like he hadn't done anything. He didn't have to. _Someone else_ was controlling it. He could remember feeling so…relaxed…taken care of, as large rough hands ran over his shoulders and down his sides to his hips.

"Bruce!" He whispered, eyes wide with realization. "You. I. That night. W-what?"

"Calm down. I'm not going to hold you to anything. I didn't…set my hopes very high." Bruce admitted flatly. It was true, he hadn't set them high at all, yet he couldn't stop himself from coming to see the dying genius anyway.

"But…that was real, then?" Tony asked, eyebrows knitting together. How could he have allowed himself to do that? _After so long….I slipped up._

"Yes, of course." The blue eyed CEO said, folding his arms across his chest. At least Tony wasn't having a panic attack. It might not be going so badly after all.

"And you're here now." The smaller male stated slowly.

"Yes, of course." Was the simple reply.

"Well….why?" Tony asked seriously, leaning forward onto the table. "If you know about my condition, why bother? It'll…all be over too soon, anyways."

"…" Bruce paused. That question wasn't so easy to answer. His reason seemed selfish when he considered them. When it came down to it, he didn't want any future opportunities with the older male to be eliminated. Bruce wasn't even sure if he even liked Stark when he wasn't drunk but if he died now he would never get to know. That night had been….amazing. He couldn't help but want to know more about the brilliant mind in control of that wonderful body.

"Don't worry about hurting my feeli-" Tony began, having been waiting on a response from the younger man. Bruce held up a hand to stop any comments. He was prepared to lay out his raw feelings about the situation, not having time to euphemize his thoughts.

"Listen. I know you probably have some other things to do, so I'll make it quick. I want you alive because I think you're interesting. Instead of being boringly intelligent or irritatingly sexual you…combine those things." Bruce explained with difficulty. "I also feel like I can…commiserate with you. Stress and all that."

"So to you, I'm clever and sexy?" The older male asked with a frown. "You didn't even mention that I'm Iron Man."

"That…goes along with commiserating." The blue eyed man said hesitantly. Although Tony had been intriguing enough during their initial fling, which had been pre-Iron Man, he couldn't help but follow any news about the new hero.

"Ah, being a 'hero' is a little different than a business executive." Tony said, leaning back once more in his chair. _So this was just another shallow deal, _he thought sadly. Time to cut it off before he had time to regret not having time to explore it. _I shouldn't have considered it, anyway._ "How did you get in here, anyway? Wasn't there someone guarding out there? Agent Coulson or whatever his name is?"

"There was someone." The larger man replied to half of the question. This wasn't going as planned. At this rate, he'd have to do something drastic to keep the other from brushing him off.

"They didn't take my money, how come they let you pay them off?" Tony frowned.

"I didn't." The younger male stated simply. Tony's frown deepened.

"Then how did you get passed them? Threats?" Tony asked impatiently.

"You see, Tony, it's like this." Bruce laced his fingers together in front of him. The gravity of what he was about to divulge was nearly unbearable but what could he do? Tony was dying and his most guarded secret may be the only piece of information that would convey his seriousness. "When someone needs help, especially someone he cares about, no one stops Batman from getting to them."

"…" Dark brown eyes stared at him.

"…" The blue eyed man fidgeted. Most of the people he told this were already attached to him so he wasn't surprised that that Tony was having difficulty accepting it._ I suppose I shou-_

"…So" A pause. "…threats, then." Tony murmured in awe. Bruce resisted the urge to bury his face into his palm.

-O-

The rest of the evening had been spent discussing the technical aspects of Batman in the (slightly reconstructed) lounge instead of the kitchen. His suit, the cave, and of course the car. Bruce was glad that Tony was lightening up instead of being terribly depressed. It seemed, however, that he was avoiding half of the younger male's admittance, focusing solely on the Bat and not the feelings he had divulged. Bruce was nearly positive that this was deliberate.

"I could probably develop you something for flight, like a jet pack maybe. It wouldn't take me long to make at all, maybe a week, max. Then after a few test trials I could definitely upgrade it. Think anyone will recognize it as Stark tech? Eh, I suppose it won't matter 'til I wanted to produce it publicly and that might take months, years-….oh." Tony fell silent suddenly.

"Eh?" Bruce had been nodding occasionally but the sudden change of tone through him off.

"I won't have time for that." The smaller male said solemnly, feeling the crushing weight of his previous worry returning. He slumped tiredly back against the cushions. This was too much to handle.

"Tony, things are going to be fine. I'm sure between the two of us, we can find a new core." Bruce frowned. Things had been going moderately well. _Maybe Tony needs some physical reassurance._ He thought, shifting so that he was sitting marginally closer.

"I don't need you to assure me." Tony said, folding his arms over his chest and straightening his posture slightly. "I'm not a woman."

"I never said you-" The blue eyed CEO started. _Bad guess._

"It doesn't matter if you said it or not. It has to do with our personalities." The smaller male frowned slightly. It seemed as though he wouldn't be able to get out of this one without remembering things he didn't want to.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce turned to fixate him with a confused look.

"You're feelings, what else? I'm just saying that I am a woman's man. I don't think I could just…change. It'll be a constant struggle for power. Male dominance and all that." Tony's frown deepened. _I can't be seen with a man….it's not right for a man of my social stature. It's not acceptable. Not…._ He thought. _**'It is not allowed.'**_ His father's stern voice echoed in his head and he felt his heart sink in remembrance. _Ugh._

"You didn't complain that night." The larger male leered at him with raised eyebrow. Yes, this was the direction the conversation was supposed to go. Finally. One of his thick arms slid around the other's shoulders.

"I w-wasn't coherent enough to." Tony cringed. This was a losing battle from the beginning, it seemed. He would never win in a fight against those arms. Especially since he was fighting the urge to relax into them. _The stress is getting to me._ He had been hoping that suddenly changing the subject from Bat tech to the admitted feelings would throw Bruce off. Things were getting risky.

"You asked for it. You asked for it hard and fast." Bruce growled and grabbed a fistful of the smaller man's shirt to pull him closer. A few buttons popped off. The younger's blue eyes had darkened in concentration. He had taken the opening and intended to see it through to an end, whether it was a desirable one or not.

"I'm not ready for a change like that." Tony leaned away as much as the fabric of his shirt would allow. The emotional stress was weighing heavily on him. He was lying to himself, really, and his resolve was weakening. His heart was racing but he didn't flee. Curiosity was winning. How long had it been since he consented to this kind of interaction consciously?

"Just go with it. Stop worrying, it doesn't fit you." A strong leg swung over Tony's lap. Bruce's massive frame seemed overwhelming as he leaned down to brush his lips against the older man's stubble-laden jaw.

"I can't." Tony turned his head away from the assault. "I just…" He whispered. "I can't."

"Hn." Bruce slid a hand up to hold the smaller male's chin but instead of closing the distance between their mouths he took advantage of the newly exposed neck.

"N-nah!" Tony grit his teeth as his neck was assaulted. The licking turned into sucking and then into biting and he was trembling as Bruce yanked his shirt open completely in a show of dominance, the remaining buttons scattering across various surfaces. "Bruce!" He hissed.

"If you tell me to stop, I will." Bruce murmured against the other's collar bone. He couldn't help but cringe at the sight of the palladium damage around the reactor and made an effort to avoid touching it.

After hearing no objections from Tony, he leaned down and rested his forehead against the smaller man's allowing his hands to roam along muscular shoulders and slender sides. He kept his weight on his knees and the strain of his erection against the fabric of his jeans was obvious. It was taking every ounce of will power for him not to rock his hips against Tony's body for some contact.

"Uhn….Bruce." Tony whimpered as calloused hands slid up his abs to brush over his nipples. He arched into the touch. Those hands were certainly masculine. "Please." He breathed.

"Hm?" The larger man lifted his head to look into the other's eyes. It seemed as though the stress was leaving him with only raw need and….fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Bruce said hesitantly. _The people I care about always end up hurt._ Pushing that thought away, he considered whether the please was a request for continuation or for him to stop. "I…just want you to feel good."

"Okay." Tony murmured, closing his eyes. He was dying…so why not go with it for now? Let someone else be in control, since he obviously wasn't. "Okay."

That was the confirmation Bruce had been waiting for and he cautiously leaned down and pressed their mouths together. He felt Tony tremble slightly before leaning up into the kiss. Bruce laved his tongue into the other's mouth and purred in delight when the attention was returned. Of course, he quickly dominated the 'struggle'. In the meantime, he felt fingers fumbling with his belt and bit back a groan.

"Before we get too far…." Bruce panted, breaking the kiss. "Let's move this to a more suitable location."

"Bed's upstairs." Tony said with a gesture towards the staircase across the room. Bruce hefted him up over his shoulder without warning and before he knew it, Tony found himself tossed onto his bed. Although he felt numb, as if the whole situation was surreal, he wiggled out of his pants and boxers, having dropped his ripped shirt somewhere on the way to his room.

"Ah." Bruce made a noise of approval somewhere off to his left and Tony blinked in surprise as several articles of clothing flew over his head and a tube landed near his head. He turned his head to examine it but a rough hand caught his jaw and turned his face back so that he was looking up at Bruce's smirking face. The light from his arc reactor cast a glow on the other's face, making Bruce's blue eyes even brighter seeming.

"What're you-" Tony began to ask why he was upside down but a rough kiss silenced him momentarily. _I don't see how Spiderman does this._ he thought in amusement. He was almost positive his beard was scratching the hell out of Bruce's face in this upside down position.

"You think too much." The larger male murmured, breaking the kiss. He maneuvered around so that he was kneeling between Tony's legs. Their lengths were nearly touching and he couldn't resist the urge to grasp them together, pulling once from base to tip. The simple motion elicted a groan from both of them and Tony arched up sensually.

"Ahn…Bruce. G-good." The older male breathed. His fingers were curled in the dark red blanket beneath him.

Bruce relinquished his hold on their cocks to grab the tube and push the other's thighs apart further. Tony complied, watching with half-lidded eyes as the larger male slicked up his length with lube. He couldn't contain a breathy whimper as he felt fingers pressing against his entrance.

"Uhn!" Tony inhaled sharply as he was breeched for the first time in too long. The pain of the rare sensation sent his arousal through the roof, and he felt pre-cum begin to run down his length. "M-more."

"Mm." Bruce was eternally grateful that Tony was agreeing with this. He continued slowly fingering the tight ring of muscles for a moment more before his mind began to become too cloudy to hold off any longer. He positioned his tip with ease and pressed in with one slow glide.

"Fuck!" Tony gasped at the sudden feeling, eyes sliding shut. He clutched fistfuls of the blanket and tried to adjust to the pain. A warm kiss pressed against his mouth and he tentatively kissed back. It was a good distraction, as he didn't notice completely the withdrawing of Bruce's cock until it was buried back in with force causing him to break the kiss to cry out. "Ah!"

"Hurting you?" Bruce asked. His voice wavering in an attempt to keep his wits as he steadily rocked his hips. The enveloping heat was nearly undoing him completely and he was unsure that he would be able to last.

"No…'sgood." Tony murmured. He slid his arms around broad shoulders, pulling Bruce down close to him for a feverish kiss. He whimpered as his cock was trapped between their muscular abdomens, the dual sensations he was feeling leaving him fighting to hang onto consciousness.

Bruce shivered in delight as Tony tightened around him. It seemed that the older man was closer than he let on. He increased the tempo of his thrusts, bracing himself on his elbows that were beside Tony's head.

Tony let his arms fall to the surface of the bed, burying fingers into the soft red fabric below him. He could feel the familiar warmth building and knew it wouldn't be much longer before he came. It only took a few more thrusts before he shuddered hard and arched sensually, his orgasm overwhelming him.

Bruce shuddered as he felt warm spatters of cum on his belly. Normally, he would have been able to last much longer but the tightening around him combined with the rarity of the situation was too much and he was drawn over the edge. He groaned as he spilled his seed deep into Tony's body. "Yes…" He breathed.

"Ugh….." Tony groaned. He felt _exhausted. _All the mental stress he had been experiencing, all the worry, sorrow, anger, and fright was melted from his mind. He barely noticed as Bruce pulled out of him and flopped down beside of him. He was already falling asleep when he felt his body being shifted and a warm, solid body spooning up against his back.

-O-

When the sun-tanned billionaire woke he was tangled in his sheets and the windows were no longer darkened as was customary for sleeping hours in the house (as far as he could tell with his eyes closed; he didn't feel like blinding himself to check). _Must have slept in._ He thought.

A smile spread across his face at the memory of the previous night. He stretched languidly and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Once they refocused he looked around for another sleeping form but there was none. Tony furrowed his eyebrows and slid out of bed, grabbing a pair of boxers and some sweat pants to put on.

"Bruce?" Tony called tentatively as he padded downstairs to the lounge, careful of the various areas being reconstructed.

"Mister Wayne has left, sir. He has left a message for you. Would you like me to play it?"

"Yes, please." The dark haired male said quickly. He didn't hide his eagerness.

"Tony, I don't like leaving you here all of a sudden but I do have…business to take care of. I'm sure you can understand. I have my people looking for new core possibilities. Of course, they think its for new cell phone batteries but it works." Bruce paused in the recording. "I want to see you again soon…okay? Next month, on the 14th ,I have an early morning meeting in Seattle. I'll come down to see you then. You don't get a say in this, by the way. Be good, I'll see you soon."

Tony sighed as the message ended. _Back to the grind, then_. Part of him wanted to revert back into the depressed, drunken persona he had been exhibiting recently but he stopped that train of thought abruptly. Last night had opened up new possibilities for things he didn't have already and that was a weakness of his. _"I'll see you soon."_ He couldn't just _die_; he had a date with a handsome young billionaire coming up soon.

* * *

If your eyes are bleeding, feel free to insert a knife into my side. If you (or your pants) are happy, feel free to insert words of kindness into the review box. :3 Thank you for reading, though. I appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Enjoy! I don't own anything.

* * *

"Grah!" Various office workers cringed as a crashing sound accompanied the shout that had just resounded from the executive office in the HQ building of Stark Industries. They had become accustomed to the occasional 'entertaining' of a secretary in there but this sounded more like a fit of anger rather than the throes of passion. Another crash could be heard and one by one, the employees went back to work.

Inside of the said CEO's office, a keyboard was lodged partially through the window. Tony stared at the damage before flopping down into his chair and burying his fist into his hair, eyes sliding shut. He sighed, opened them once more, and frowned at the source of his anger. A business card. Nothing special about its printed contents: company name, address, fax number, the works. But the neatly handwritten message on the back. That was what killed him. The source of his….confusion.

'_(468)426-6483 - Bruce' _It read. 10 numbers and 5 letters was all it took to knock his world off its axis.

Just days ago he had defeated Hammer's army of drones and Ivan's upgraded suit and he was physically exhausted. Physical exhaustion he could deal with, especially after something as exhilarating as the recent events. It pumped him up, which was the excitement he needed to run his company instead of his suit. Things were looking up for him, returning to an almost normal state. He had been _glad_ to be going back to his office this morning (afternoon, really, as he arrived at 1 p.m.). Until he sat at his desk which, newly freed from Pepper's modern art décor, was empty save for a computer and the card.

He had _thought _that things were looking up for him but the card was a tiny reminder that the last week wasn't just going to go away. As much as the dying part had bothered him, he had enjoyed the unexpected company. The company that he had forgotten in the heat of the moment when he kissed Pepper. They even had a _date _set, for Christ's sake.

"I'm an idiot." Tony said, letting his head fall against the surface of his desk. Now he had two people under the impression that he was theirs exclusively. One of which he had been a conquest long sought after and the other…the other was the fucking Batman.

"Ah, the truth comes out." Pepper's voice drifted from the doorway of his office. He looked up at her and attempted to smile but he was sure it came out as a grimace. She didn't notice his face, just the damaged window. "What's the matter Mr. Sta-…Tony?"

"Oh, nothing. Just not feeling so well." Tony lied as he stood from his desk, grabbing a stack of papers and slipping the card into his pocket. "I think I might just call it a day."

"Is there anything I can get you?" Pepper asked tentatively as Tony stopped in front of her. He had only been there for an hour but, given recent events, she chose not to badger him to stay on task.

"No. I just need to go home." He said stiffly. She was blocking the door, looking at him expectantly. She laid her hand on his chest, to the right of his reactor, and looked up at his face. He couldn't ignore how her petit, delicate, manicured hand felt so….foreign to him.

"Did you find that business card? It's been here for a week, but I've been too busy to bring it to you. You know, being CEO-" She began but he held up his hand abruptly, shaking his head.

"I got it. I need to go." He said and physically picked her up, setting her aside so he could exit his office. He heard her stammer something in an attempt to stop him as he continued on his way out.

Tony was glad that he had driven to work, he decided as he got into his Audi. Driving always took his mind off things. Unfortunately, he also drove extremely fast so his mindless time was cut short as he pulled into his home, which was nearly completely rebuilt from the previous damage. The construction crews had been resorting to working double time to complete it A.S.A.P. and most that was left was for Tony himself to rewire the more high-tech pieces.

"Home early today, Mister Stark?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked as Tony entered.

"Something like that….Any personal messages?" Tony asked, tossing his jacket off and undoing his tie.

"None, sir." The curt voice replied.

"Oh." Tony nodded as he unbuttoned his shirt to allow his reactor to be exposed to the cool air. It wasn't as if he could be expecting a message, as he hadn't given Bruce the necessary information to make it possible to contact him directly. He sighed, rubbing his face with both hands. He was feeling emotionally over-taxed. Again. _Ugh._

"You seem down, sir….shall I order pizza?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked politely. Tony couldn't help but smile at the sentiment.

"That'd be great." He said. Though J.A.R.V.I.S. wasn't technically a person, he considered him a friend. The AI was the only one he could talk to at any time.

"It will be here in 30 minutes, sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. said after a moment. Tony nodded and flopped down on the couch to wait. A muffled chime told him that he had a new text message and he sighed. It was probably from Pepper. He pulled his phone from his pocket and, consequently, the card fell out.

_Ugh, that again._ Tony thought with a frown. He considered the envelope on the screen of his phone to distract himself. He had been attempting to forget about that damn card. He knew that nothing good came from ignoring his problems but he didn't like acknowledging them (Example: Last week). The phone chimed again to remind him of its awaiting message.

"Alright, alright." Tony muttered, touching the envelope to open it. The message expanded onto the screen and he frowned. It _had_ been from Pepper. 'Want me to bring you something to eat?' It read.

"No. Pizza's coming." He said and his words came up as text on the screen simultaneously. He hit the send button and tossed his phone aside, hoping she wouldn't reply.

"I can't believe it." He murmured, leaning back onto the cushions to think. How could he have forgotten the way that Bruce had reminded him of his latent desires? His _true_ desires. He thought with a slight frown. He was still trying to accept what he had long since locked away. His phone chimed again with Pepper's reply.

Pepper. Pepper had been such a conquest for him….and it had been perfect timing for a just-saved-the-world kiss. He had just gone with it and now he had to make a choice. He cringed at the thought of either party's reaction to his turndown. Pepper would likely assault him emotionally, with teary eyes and exclamations of his unreliability. It'd hurt. Bruce, though….he might just snap Tony's neck with those strong hands the smaller male so admired. Tony shook his head, jumping up as the J.A.R.V.I.S. alerted him that the pizza had arrived.

-0-

Half a bottle of Scotch and a large pizza later, Tony found himself sprawled out on the floor in front of the couch. He glanced lazily up at the piece of furniture. That was where Bruce had…overwhelmed him. Undid him.

"Hey, Jarvis? You still got that recording Bruce left?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. You had it locked to avoid deletion. Shall I play it for you?" J.A.R.V.I.S. replied.

"Please." The prone male nodded. There was a slight pause before the message started.

"Tony, I don't like leaving you here all of a sudden…" It began. Tony didn't realize that he had been holding his breath until he exhaled a sigh of relief at the sound of the baritone voice in the recording. "…Be good, I'll see you soon." The recording finished. Tony let his head fall back against the carpet. The tightness in his chest was unsettling. He _missed_ Bruce.

"Play it again." He murmured, fingers curling in the fabric over his heart.

"Sir, you-" J.A.R.V.I.S. began.

"Jarvis. The recording, please." Tony repeated firmly.

"Tony, I don't like leaving you here all of a sudden but I do have…" The billionaire breathed slowly as he listened to the recording. He slid his eyes shut and imagined what kind of expressions must have crossed Bruce's face when he said these things. The slight changes in his tone were clear in Tony's ears. "…Be good, I'll see you soon." Once more, the recording finished. He hadn't been hearing words anymore, just the calm and smooth voice of Bruce Wayne, the Gotham Knight.

"Oh…" Pepper breathed, her phone falling from her slackened grip to clatter loudly across the floor. _She_ had heard the words of the message.

"Pepper? What are you doing here?" Tony sat up in alarm. He would have asked how much she had heard, but the slack-jawed expression told him _'enough'_.

"I…I came to check up on you. You never answered my text." She mumbled, head bowed and hands clutched together in front of her.

"Pepper…." For once, Tony couldn't find something clever to say. "Listen…"

"So is that the 'Bruce' character that left you the card?" Pepper asked quietly, looking up from the floor to make eye contact.

"Y-yeah." He said, breaking the eye contact immediately to stare at the empty space to his left.

"Sounds like he…cares about you more than a business partner." She said, unable to keep the accusing tone from her voice.

"…yeah. Pepper, please. Listen." Tony slid his eyes shut in exasperation. He didn't want to lose her but what could he say to make things better? His mind was running scenarios but they didn't make it to his mouth.

"Listen to what? More nonsense and empty promises?" Pepper asked angrily, but her demeanor changed, voice wavering now. "Is it your goal to break me, Tony?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Tony wanted to say 'No! I'd never.' but regardless of his intentions he realized that he would never be able to be stable enough for her. "You deserve better."

"That's what you said before you kissed me! I can't even tell with you anymore." She felt tears threatening to spill from here eyes and rubbed her face vigorously. "I…I'm leaving. I need time to think." She said suddenly, turning to head for the door.

"What about…us?" Tony picked up her phone and followed her anxiously to the door. She already had the door open when he caught her wrist. "Please!" He was practically begging, desperation in his voice.

"All I've ever done is take care of you. Sounds like he's willing to do that." She said bitterly, grabbing her phone from him and walking out the open door. "I hope he knows how much of a pain you are." She called as she got into her car and peeled out of the drive.

-O-

Bruce's blue eyes were narrowed as he scanned the material being displayed on the computer in the Bat Cave. It had come up as a topic alert while he was suiting up for the night and he sat with only his cowl missing to read it. What could be enough to delay his patrols? A new Arkham report? A ransom note? No.

The most recent spread from Vanity Fair titled: _The Knight Finds His Damsel: Could She Be the One? _was taking up the were even _pictures_.

"She could be the one with a Batarang down her throat." He growled. It was an empty threat, of course. He knew who was to blame and was….upset, to say the least. Although he was glad that Tony had found the cure (of course it only took that single genius mind a week to do more than Bruce's entire R&D department had accomplished), he was upset. He had confided in this man his most personal secret and what does he get? A one-night stand? Technically, it _had_ been the second occasion. That had to count for something, right?

Before Bruce could feel terribly pathetic for thinking that, his phone vibrated audibly from the table it was sitting on across the room. He sighed, stalking over to pick it up to see who it was. '_(237)476-6626 Unknown' _the screen read. He was too courteous to ignore it, in the off chance that it was someone who needed him.

"Wayne." He said simply, keeping his tone neutral.

"_Bruce?_" Blue eyes widened in surprise then narrowed immediately. How _wonderful_.

"Yeah. What do you want?" Bruce asked, not bothering to keep the annoyance from his voice.

"…_I._" He heard Tony falter. "_I want to…see you_." The rawness of the tone made Bruce frown. Something must be up.

"What about your 'Damsel'?" The younger male asked flatly.

"_So you saw the article." _He could tell Tony was frowning by his tone.

"Yeah. I did." Bruce said shortly.

"…_I'm sorry. I know I don't deserve much more than a punch in the face._" Tony mumbled after a moment. The younger male sighed. As much as he wanted to be mad, the need in the other's voice was too much to ignore.

"True but that's just your personality." He agreed. "You want to see me, huh? I don't want to get in the middle of any-"

"_There is nothing to get in the middle of._" Tony said flatly.

"…Oh. She knows, then?" Bruce asked, mildly surprised.

"_Yeah. She's, uh….she's not too happy_." Tony admitted.

"How about you? You don't sound very happy, either." The younger pointed out.

"_I've been….thinking. Finally. About that night. And…_." He could tell that Tony hadn't rehearsed this.

"And her, too, I assume." Bruce glanced back at the computer and frowned. There was a notification. He walked back over to the console to read it. 'The Russian. The abandoned projects. 6 associates. 11 p.m.' It read.

"_Yeah._" He barely heard Tony's response as he pulled on his cowl, sitting his phone aside.

"And?" He said, after activating his communicator. He only had 45 minutes to work out and implement a strategy.

"_Can I please just see you? You can interrogate me. Hit me. Whatever you want._" Tony pleaded.

"Fine." Bruce said as he shut down the lights of the Cave. He climbed into the Batmobile and started the engine. "I've got a situation to handle, though, so I'll have to call you back"

"_Be careful._" Tony said after a moment. The sincerity in his voice was striking.

"…yeah." Bruce agreed.

* * *

Thanks for reading again. Reviews are appreciated. What's coming next: angst and antics. Mostly antics.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! I know this took me forever to do but I also do art in my free time that kinda takes too much time. You should check out my deviantART for more of these guys. :3 There is a link in my profile. ANYWAYS! Here is chapter three. Banter ahead. Enjoy. If you've got suggestions, questions, or criticism, please feel free to review! Thanks.

I don't own anything...sadly.

* * *

The adrenaline rush Pepper had been experiencing died as she unlocked the door to her condo and entered. The last rushing of blood in her ears slowed and she could feel her heart beats slowing to normal. She didn't bother turning on the lights before she flopped down onto the couch and kicked off her heels.

"Shouldn't have expected it to last." She murmured. It didn't make the ache in her heart feel any better. Tony had….well, what had he done? Lied? Cheated? Went behind her back? They hadn't really discussed much after their rooftop kiss. It had been, in Tony's words, a 'semi-stable' relationship. Yet she felt appalled.

Pepper shook her head. She wasn't one to ignore what was really on her mind, like Tony did, regardless of its nature. It was true, she was only mildly surprised that they didn't last. Her real beef with the situation wasn't that he did what he did but _how_. With a _man_. It wasn't that she disapproved of the idea of men together, she just wondered why had he led her on for so long if he had wanted something like that instead. Pepper doubted that he was doing this for any ulterior reason, as the press was unforgiving. She sighed. _I don't suppose I'll ever figure him out. He must really want it if he's willing to risk what is most important to him…his ego._

-O-

"I'm imagining things." Batman growled in annoyance, expression twisting into an even less amused one as he gazed into the distance. It was barely 3 a.m. and he had intended to patrol for a few more hours but this was problematic. Shaking his head, he dropped down into the alley where he had commanded the Batmobile to meet him. It opened for him as he approached it and he sped out of the alley seconds later. He glanced down at the radar display and almost snarled in irritation. He _hadn't_ been imagining things. The bright streak he had seen was now a quickly approaching blip on the radar and very real.

Bruce had already tossed aside most of the Bat suit and covered the Batmobile by the time he heard heavy footfalls approaching from behind him.

"For some reason I was expecting a little less lighting." Tony said, pulling his helmet off and sitting it on what seemed to be a logistic planning table.

"For some reason I thought you might arrive tomorrow." Bruce practically growled as he buttoned up his shirt, fingers fumbling with contained anger.

"I was just-" Tony began, only to be cut off.

"What if someone saw you? The press knows who _you_ are! They'll start asking questions about why you were here especially at this time of night. This isn't a joke for some of us, you know." Bruce said, turning away to begin the shutdown of the console.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you as soon as possible." Tony offered after moment, posture slumping. He hadn't considered the possibility of a connection being made at all. He wasn't used to the whole secret identity thing.

"Hn." Bruce sighed in frustration, feeling a headache coming on to replace the anger pounding in his ears. He couldn't bring himself to remain terribly angry. As a matter of fact, he was feeling…egotistical. Tony had _come to him_. "How'd you even find me?"

"Tracked your car. Its tech was far superior to anything else in a 25 mile radius from Gotham so I assumed." Tony glanced at the covered vehicle longingly before shaking his head. Maybe another time when he wasn't about to have his neck wrung.

"It's not a good idea to hang around in the dark here." The younger said as he stashed his suit in the container that rose from the floor. He'd clean it up later.

"Mmmhmm." Tony looked pointedly at him before a frown crossed his features once more. "I'm pretty sure no one saw me…I really am sorry. I know this isn't a joke. It seems like all I've done is screw things up for people." He was fiddling with a panel on the side of his leg distractedly.

"Just…don't…worry about it. I guess I'm just not used to my routine being interrupted." Bruce sighed, raking a hand through his hair and turning to finally take in the sight of the other man who looked, if possible, more haggard than the last time they had met in person. Blue eyes slid shut. He was way too tired for this. "Until it becomes a problem there isn't anything to be done or worried about. Let's get out of here. My place is on the other side of town."

"Right." Tony said in tired agreement. At least it seemed he wasn't in too much hot water for the moment. Still, he dreaded the upcoming talk about….what he _had_ done. He initiated the collapsing mechanism of his suit.

"Hm?" A hydraulic hiss and a series of clicks stirred the younger male into opening his eyes again just in time to see the last bits of armor folding neatly into a (misshapened?) portable mode.

"Well, that's wonderful…." Tony sighed. Bruce tore his eyes away from the steel case on the floor to look back up at the other's face. He gestured to his helmet which was sitting across the room. _Ah…that'd be the reason for the mishapenness. _Bruce thought.

"Ah…that's okay. You'll need it." He said pointing to the red motorcycle that was parked near the far wall.

-O-

He was most certainly not used to holding on to someone for dear life while wearing his Iron Man helmet, Tony decided as he ducked against the younger male's back and watched the lights flashing by. They stopped at a light and he took a moment to glance around. He couldn't help but feel giddily torn. Firstly, the inherent fright of being in the streets of the notoriously crime ridden town at such a ludicrously late(early?) time and secondly, the knowledge that he was likely clinging to the most dangerous person one could encounter in said city at said time and really had no reason to be afraid.

"Almost there." Bruce said, though his voice was muffled by the helmet and visor he wore and even more so by the bike's engine. He wasn't sure if he was saying this to himself or Tony but he could feel the smaller male trembling against his back and, although he new it was from the wind chill instead of fright., it made him feel urgent.

The light turned green and they continued for 5 or so minutes before arriving in the parking garage. It only took another 10 minutes to make it up to the to floor of the building and into the comfortable temperature of the penthouse.

Bruce tossed his helmet onto the counter as he crossed into the open kitchen to grab a drink. The older male kicked his shoes off at the door, setting his collapsed suit and helmet down beside them as he crossed the distance as well.

"So….you aren't mad anymore?" Tony asked, tentatively looping his arms around the slightly taller male and nuzzling against the nape of his neck. " 'Cause I'm pretty happy to see you."

Bruce rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling at the warm body spooned against his back. He sat his glass aside and leaned on the counter. "And why should I even consider indulging you? If I remember correctly you said something about doing whatever I wanted."

"Ah, I did say something like that." Tony said after a moment. Bruce felt the frown against the back of his neck. "I'll leave you alone." The older said, dropping his arms from around the well built torso and slinking away towards the tall windows across the room.

"Oh please." Bruce rolled his eyes again and went to stand by the windows as well. "I'm not mad. I _am_ tired, though, and I think I could enjoy your company more when I'm fully awake." He glanced at the slouching figure next to him. "Besides, you look like you could use some sleep too. Maybe you'll be able to think in a straight line in the morning."

"Okay, okay." Tony pouted as he was led from the windows, through the hall and eventually to Bruce's room. He would have continued pouting but he the sight of the massive bed reminded him of how tired he really was. "So this was an elaborate plan to get me in bed on _your _terms." He flopped down onto the surface and sighed dramatically, crossing an arm over his face. "Oh, you win. Have your way with me."

"I'm going to shower." Bruce said, shaking his head as he unbottoned his shirt and dropped it on the way to the bathroom. "Then we'll see."

As it were, when Bruce returned after 15 minutes it was to find Tony sleeping peacefully in the dramatic pose he had fallen into.

"Unbelievable. Can anyone really be that….random?" Bruce asked himself as he climbed onto the oposite side of the bed. "He shows up 'Oh, I'm so sad'" He grabbed the limb nearest to him and tugged the limp form up onto the bed completely. "Then he's 'Oh, now I'm horny.'" He yanked the blanket and sheet out from underneath Tony's sprawled form. "And now." The younger male threw the newly freed blanket over the two of them."…now he's dead asleep." He shook his head with a sigh and folded his hands behind his head.

Normally, he'd still be out on the streets patrolling. It was only 4 a.m. and his mind was still running despite his battle tired body. However, when a warm form cuddled up to his side and an arm snaked over his chest he succumbed to the tiredness ebbing at the corners of his consciousness.

-O-

"So why'd you tell me?" Tony's voice stirred him into opening his eyes. What sort of ungodly early time was this? He glanced passed Tony to the clock beside the bed. _Oh….It's already 12:30?_

"Tell you what?" Bruce asked, taking a moment to take in the sight of the smaller male sitting beside him. The sun silhouetting his body gave his tanned skin a warm glow and his sleep tousled hair stuck up wildly. Although he felt too lethargic to think, basking in warm afternoon sunlight, Bruce allowed himself to wonder about the scars marring the flesh before him. It seemed like a suit of armor would be more protective.

"About being Batman." Tony propped his head up on one hand after wiggling back under the blanket.

"Oh….that." Bruce let his eyes slide shut once more. He'd ask about the scars later. "It's kind of a long thought process."

"We've got time. Unless you planned on venturing out into the sunlight today, oh nocturnal one." Tony said mockingly with a grin.

"Haha. Shut-up." Bruce flung his pillow at the other male.

"Abuse! Mmmf-!" Tony was about to toss it back but found himself pinned down by the larger male straddling his belly and a hand clamped over his mouth.

"There's no one here to hear you." Bruce growled down at him. Tony stopped struggling and nodded slowly. The grip on his jaw loosened and calloused fingers ran down his neck before pulling away completely. Upon the silence remaining, Bruce smiled down at him. "Now. See how effective that was?"

"Was that the Bat voice?" Tony asked, squirming and pushing the larger male fruitlessly. He whined. "C'mon, if you let me up at least make it worth my time."

"Worth your time? You mean something like kiss you?" The younger male asked. Tony nodded up at him. "Well, I'd kiss you if you weren't so damn ugly."

"What?" Tony resumed his struggle with renewed vigor. "What do you mean 'ugly'?"

"Thousands of mud slinging articles, character defaming news reports, and countless bad reputations don't bother you but that does? You really are strange." Bruce shook his head in disbelief before leaning down to seize the other's mouth with his own briefly.

"I thought I was too ugly to kiss." Tony said as the other pulled away.

"I was just kidding. You are pretty scruffy though." Bruce said, clambering off the other's form to sit cross-legged beside him.

"Yeah….my face is itchy." The older agreed, reaching up to scratch the his stubble laden face. It was a curse. A sexy curse.

"Well I'm going to shower. You can shave if you want while I do that." Bruce said, climbing off the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

"I like to shower before I shave." Tony pouted as he followed the younger male.

"Too bad." Bruce pulled his tshirt over his head. "Hey what did you mean 'Bat voice' anyway? I was just being generally intimidating." He rummaged for a moment for his sparsely used shaving supplies and sat them on the counter beside the sink.

"Well, to eliminate the identity confusion I will continue to label your Bat relevancies in a similar manner. Intimidation is definitely a Bat feature. As for everything else…you know…..your Bat cave, Bat suit…" Tony ticked them off on his fingers.

"Oh God. I can tell this is going to be a running theme." Bruce scowled slightly as he slid out of his boxers and opened the sliding door of the shower.

"….Batmobile, Bat drinking water dispenser…" The older male continued to list nonchalantly.

"Batmobile? It's called the Tumbler." Bruce raised his eyebrows, choosing not to contemplate the drinking water dispenser idea. He shook his head once more and closed the sliding door, turning on the cold water.

"What? That isn't Bat relevant at all! It's the Batmobile." Tony said as he opened the door and clambered in, reaching around the taller male to turn the hot water up.

"What are you doing?" Bruce sighed and glanced over his shoulder to fixate the older male with a disbelieving look.

"I told you I prefer to shower before I shave. There's plenty of room in here." Tony said matter-of-factly.

"Isn't it dangerous for that to get wet?" The younger male gestured to the Arc skeptically.

"Yes, I haven't bathed in months." Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed the soap from the extended hand. "Now quit being a water hog, some of us have to bathe."

-O-

Alfred glanced down at his watch as he unlocked the door of the penthouse. He was running later than usual. Normally, he'd arrive around noon to make sure his nocturnal 'son' woke up and ate something. It was now 1:30 and he assumed that if Bruce was awake, he would be gnawing his arm off in hunger since he couldn't possibly cook on his own.

As soon as he opened the door the scent of coffee met him. Strange. A voice startled him suddenly and he dropped his keys in surprise.

"Hi! You must be Alfred." Tony called cheerfully from his chair in the lounge, coffee in hand. He was wearing jeans, socks and nothing else, with his dark hair combed back and facial hair trimmed neatly.

"Yes." Alfred said and slowly leaned down and picked the keys up. As he stood back up a something blue sailed through the air in front of him and nailed the guest in the face.

"Put that on. I told you not to scare him." Bruce sighed from the doorway to his room, apparently midway through dressing if the un-tucked unbuttoned shirt was any indication. Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Afternoon, Alfred. So I see you've had the pleasure of meeting Tony."

"Yeah….sorry about that." Tony said sheepishly as he crossed the open space, tugging the polo on over his head. He extended a hand. "Let's start over. I'm-"

"Anthony Edward Stark. Pleasure." Alfred shook his hand firmly.

"Please call me Tony." Tony grimaced at hearing his full name. Bruce rolled his eyes and left to finish dressing. "How do you know who I am?"

"Everyone knows who Iron Man is." Alfred gestured to the helmet sitting near the door then the glow visible through the freshly donned Polo.

"Oh yeah." Tony smiled sheepishly. "The wonders of not having a secret identity."

"I'll keep my privacy, thanks." Bruce said, returning to grab a his own cup of coffee from the counter, downing it in a few swallows.

"…Indeed." Alfred stared at the young male for a moment before agreeing. _Bruce actually told this eccentric individual his deepest secret…?_

"We were actually getting ready to go out." The youngest of the three said. "Someone is apparently in dire need of pizza."

"To the Batmobile! Lets roll." Tony gestured to the door, clearly he had too much energy.

"You're going to keep doing that, aren't you?" Bruce asked with a scowl.

"I told you I was going to. Remember, Bat drinking water dispenser?" Tony stared at him like he was stupid. Bruce only rolled his eyes in response, grabbing his arm and pulling him in the direction of the door.

"Try not to wreck the Batmobile, sir." Alfred called to the departing duo.

"Don't encourage him!" Bruce gave him a disparaging look.

"You need a theme song!" Tony, however smiled brightly, as if suddenly struck by an epiphany. "It should go like….Nananana-" His tune was cut short by the younger male yanking him out into the hallway and closing the door.

Alfred shook his head in amusement. Well, at the very least, it seemed that the mood of the place was lightened. Maybe that's what Bruce needed though. Someone that could understand what he did and why. Someone that knew the life he was enduring enough to react how he needed. To commiserate when he needed someone that understood and to knock him out of his depression when he was thinking too much.

Still, though, he wondered what Rachel would think.

* * *

What? Rachel? Who's that? Maybe this will help you remember. Two-Face: RACHEL!11!1!one! Eh? Yeah, you got it. That's right, I've planted this right at the beginning of the Dark Knight. So...how will Rachel respond? Will she unite with Pepper to make a 'Super Hero Booty Call Club'? Will Harvey Dent (and his chin) show up? The Joker? Ohoho, you'll just have to wait and see. Definitely up next: Bruce explains why he revealed his secret upfront and Tony rolls around in an office chair!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 for you. Maybe some feedback soon? Oh, as usual, I don't own anything.

* * *

One of the wheels on his chair squeaked, Bruce noticed as he brushed dirt from the grooves in the Kevlar he was holding. It wasn't a really bothersome squeak, though. It didn't squeak when he sat reading reports and planning routes. It didn't even squeak when he turned suddenly to change tasks. *_Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak* _It did, however, whenever someone rolled back and forth. Repetitively. _*Squeak, squeak, squeak* _

It seemed that it's annoying factor was compounded by the lax way it's roller rode in it, pizza in hand, deviously curious expression, and the hint of glee upon launching into a new leg propelled roll. *_Squeak, squeak, squeak_*

Was it worth taking apart and oiling it? No. Bruce believed that most annoyances could be fixed with a well aimed….*_squeak squeak_*…well timed….*_squeak, squeak, squ-_* kick.

"Wah!" Tony cried out as he face-planted into the cold concrete floor, having been ejected from the rolling chair. "What did you do that for?" He asked incredulously as he wallowed in pain, clutching his now bleeding nose. He was overacting, of course, but it was for effect. It worked.

"I didn't think you'd land on your face….hero reflexes?" Bruce apologized, offering the downed male a hand. The humor he had felt died instantly when he noticed the torrential blood pour from Tony's nose.

"Ugh….'m not Batman, you know." Tony grabbed Bruce's hand with his least bloody hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Hold on." Bruce went to the first aid storage and grabbed as much absorbent material as possible. Guilt rolled in his gut as he handed the gauze to the bleeding male.

"Thanks." Tony said, dabbing at the blood as he tilted his head forward. He was sure it came out sounding more like 'danks'.

"Is that going to be enough?" Bruce cringed as he watched the gauze rapidly growing more red.

"Yeah, I think it's slowing down. I don't think it's broken." The older murmured through the wad of gauze he was holding. His eyes were watering steadily as they usually would with any nose injury.

"I'm sorry…really." Bruce said quietly. Why was it that everyone ended up hurt by him one way or another?

"Ah, don't worry about it. I probably deserved it." Tony waved him off as he went to the sink to wash the blood off his hands. As he could practically see a cloud of gloom enveloping the younger male, he learned Dealing with Bruce 101: Lesson 1.…he feels guilty about everything, don't add to it. [Or is lesson one that his parents are DEEAAAAAD?]

"You haven't done anything to warrant a face bashing..." The blue eyed billionaire followed him, examining the damage with a frown.

"Bruce. I've had much worse." The older male gestured to his Arc. Bruce didn't look convinced. He sighed. "Fine. This means I get to ride in the Batmobile."

"Fair enough." Bruce agreed, though it didn't do much to make his guilt go away. He shook his head. "Planning to stay late?"

"Well….I hadn't thought much about it." Tony admitted. "I kinda left home without thinking about anything. I even left my phone. I just wanted to see you as soon as possible."

"Well, you definitely made it fast." Bruce had gone back to cleaning up the Bat suit. "But that doesn't answer the question."

"…I _want_ to stay." Tony said after a moment. "If you'll let me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Bruce looked up from what he was doing for a moment. "We've still got to talk."

"I said I was sorry-" Tony began but Bruce held up a hand.

"Not that. I'm not mad about that. Look where you are: with me." He set the Kevlar aside, turning to give his full attention. "I never answered _your_ question. Why I told you I was Batman."

"Oh yeah. You said it was a long story or something." The older male nodded in remembrance.

"It _is _a long story but if you plan to stick around I suppose we've got time." Bruce glanced at his watch. "It's 2:30, so we've got around five hours until nightfall."

"Right, so that means-" Tony was cut off by a Bruce's phone ringing.

"Just a second." The younger male said apologetically. He glanced at the caller I.D. and raised an eyebrow before answering. "Wayne….just a moment." He held out the phone. "It's for you. Your….assistant."

"Er….hello?" Tony hesitated before answering. He cringed immediately and held the phone away from his head. Bruce smirked at him before returning to finish getting his things ready for patrol.

"What exactly made you think that gallivanting off unexpectedly was a good idea? Hello! You're a CEO!" The voice on the line was clearly audible to both males. "You can't just not tell anyone that you're leaving! If it weren't for Jarvis I'd have no clue that you weren't dead. Taking off in your suit and not coming back? Seriously? Did you even think about the deal with Kuboshi Robotics you were supposed to cut today?" She had paused, waiting on an answer.

"…no." Tony admitted. "How'd that go?"

"He settled in our favor. But that's not the point! You are supposed to tell me when you randomly leave on a 'retreat'!"

"I was pretty sure you didn't want to talk to me." Tony replied, beginning to pace.

"You know that I hold professionalism in high regard." She said coolly.

"Yeah, well, _you_ know that I can't seem to find that dividing line." He said, leaning on the logistics table and letting his eyes slide shut. "Besides, I wanted to give you space. I'm sure you're having difficulty processing my, uh, taste in partners."

"No, quite the opposite. When should I expect you back?" She asked.

"Waitwiatwait. Did you just inadvertently say you thought it was hot that I might be macking guys?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just use the word 'macking'? Ugh….when should I expect you back?" She paused, then added. "So I can clear your schedule until then."

"Uh…well, I don't know. You know me and schedules hardly ever jive plus you never answered my ques-hey!" Tony jumped as the phone was plucked from his fingers.

"He'll be back Monday morning. Have a nice day." Bruce said simply, and hit the end button.

"Did you just….hang up on her?" Tony stared at him.

"Did you just use the word 'macking'?" Blue eyes shone with amusement. _What is he, a teenager?_

"Er…yeah? What? Age is a number." Tony stuck his tongue out. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Riiiight. Well, I'm hungry, let's get some real food." The younger male said, and headed for the lift that would take them to the surface.

"Pizza was real food." Tony replied, catching up a second later.

"No, pizza is fast food. I want an actual meal. Which means you'll need some better clothes." Bruce said. "Weren't you wearing a dress shirt and pant's yesterday?"

"Yeah, but no jacket or tie." Tony pointed out.

"Surely I've got one you can borrow." The younger male hit the lift button. "It's not like you're _that_ much smaller than me."

-O-

It was around 4:00 when they made it to the restaurant. They had taken the Lamborghini at Tony's request (demand). He was in a sour mood, thanks to the discovery that he _was _indeed 'that much smaller' than Bruce, if the loose fitting of his jacket was any indication. That, and his tie was blue. _Blue. _That was about as un-Iron Man as it got. He pouted.

"You look fine." Bruce said to the sulking male in the passenger seat. Tony glared at him disbelievingly. "Well, bring clothes next time."

"…yeah." Tony said after a moment. The mention of a 'next time' was enough to put him in a good mood again, even sneaking a grope of the younger male's backside as he handed the keys off to the valet. It earned him a glare, to which he smiled innocently in response.

Of course, Bruce was analyzing. How would it impact their reputations to be seen as an item? Negatively, he was sure. Just another thing to deal with. If it wasn't his secret identity being revealed, it would be the media backlash over his sexuality. He sighed and pushed those thoughts away, opting to at least attempt to enjoy his evening before patrol.

"I don't know if I can handle you for a whole weekend." He said, throwing his companion a mocking smile as they entered the establishment.

"Well, you brought it on yourself." Tony smirked at him. "I still can't believe you hung up on her."

"You can call her back if you want." Bruce said before he told the hostess who he was. She nodded and led them into the maze of tables.

"No thanks." Tony held his hands up in defense. He'd much rather spend the weekend here.

"Bruce!" A brunette sitting with a blonde haired male waved at them.

"Rachel, what a surprise." Bruce smiled at her. _Oh boy….this is really the last thing I need._

"Yeah, what a surprise." She replied. "I'm sure you know Harvey Dent. And who's this?"

"Tony Stark. Nice to meet you." Tony nodded to both of them.

"Iron Man?" Harvey raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes." The tanned billionaire replied with a smile.

"Rachel and I were just talking about who we call heroes. It'd be interesting to hear what one has to say on the subject." Harvey said with a smile.

"Well, I don't know about that. I might be biased." Tony smiled charmingly in return. He was good at entertaining people who he didn't intend to tell anything significant. It was a skill he honed from loads of charities and interviews.

Rachel kept her eyes locked on Bruce as the other two spoke. The blue eyed billionaire spared a glance to the talking duo to break the eye contact.

"Why don't you and Mr. Stark join us?" She offered, after a moment.

"Oh, sure. Let's put some tables together." Bruce said, without missing a beat, and gestured to their host that they were sitting there.

-O-

"Well, that was interesting." Tony said, shrugging off the over-sized jacket as he slid into the passenger seat of the Lamborghini. He had noticed the progressive change in the younger male's attitude through the evening.

"I suppose." Bruce said. He was grateful that the Friday evening traffic was better than most nights and it only took 10 minutes to get back to the garage.

"You're amazing, talking about all of that." Tony shook his head as he climbed out of the car and followed Bruce to the elevator. He could tell something was up but he was attempting to lighten the mood.

"Some of us have self control." The younger male said, shooting a discouraging glance at the other. It clearly read: Drop it.

"Hm." Tony nodded as the younger male pressed the top button. Time for a different tactic. "So…Rachel's been your friend for a long time, huh?"

"Yes, since I was a kid." Bruce nodded. He knew where this was going. "There was….tension between us, okay?"

"Well….I can't say anything about that can I?" Tony said after a moment. "You've let me off the hook so I'm not going to hold anything against you. I mean, look at whose company you're keeping right now: mine."

"Hm…I'm glad you're so accepting." Bruce said quietly. The doors of the elevator opened at the penthouse level and he stalked out.

"You….don't think I'm being honest." Tony frowned slightly, following the younger male.

"I didn't say that." Bruce said, tossing off his nicer clothes in favor of some more 'damageable' clothes.

"I've got a brain, you know." Tony said. He was leaning on the kitchen counter, perplexed, as he waited on the younger male to finish changing.

"I've got to patrol." Bruce said, stalking back towards the door.

"Oh…okay?" Tony offered. He couldn't come up with a possible scenario to make the situation any better other than to remain silent.

"I'll be back…sometime." The brooding young male said, and without a backwards glance he exited.

Tony watched the door close and frowned. This, he was not used to. Usually, he was surrounded by shallow and easy to read people. It was like a formula to interact with them. Input this, get this result. Bruce, however, was a complex person. It might take him a while, but he'd figure out how to deal with the younger male's moodiness. He had ditched the trophy girl, flown over 2000 miles, interrupted a Bat patrol, had his face busted open and had dinner with someone who could only be an ex. There was no way he was going to give up that easily.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review please? Tell me if you've got any requests, suggestions, etc.! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Update! I still don't own anything! As always, comments are appreciated. Dialogue ahead.

* * *

"Ah! What the-" Tony jerked awake as a cool hand brushed along his back. He flailed away in alarm, letting the light from his Arc bathe the 'intruder' in light. No mistaking that pointy eared form. He took a deep breath to slow his rapidly beating heart. "I know I made you mad but are you really trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No." Batman said lowly, reaching up to tug his cowl off.

"Geez. You're hands are like ice. Is it that cold outside?" Tony tugged the blanket up around his shoulders.

"It's New York in the Fall." Bruce said with a shrug, shouldering off the Kevlar from his torso and tossing his utility belt aside.

"Isn't that….incriminating to have lying around?" Tony asked, watching the younger male strip down to his boxers and wife beater.

"I've got a safe, private room to stash it in. Be right back." Bruce said, scooping up the pieces and padding away down the hall.

Tony stretched and yawned tiredly. He glanced at the clock. It was only 3 a.m. and Bruce was back? _At least he doesn't seem to be angry anymore. _Tony was relieved. He had spent at least an hour trying to come up with ways to calm the other down but had come up with nothing. He just hadn't had enough time to get to know his blue eyed companion that well.

"Sorry to scare you. Didn't really think about it." Bruce said, crossing back across the room to set his phone on the table. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Seriously?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "It's 3 in the morning and you don't look that dirty." Of course, he was squinting into the darkness.

"Uh…yeah. You know, I just got back from patrol. Blood, sweat, tears? Minus the tears." Bruce explained.

"It's too freakin' cold for you to be that sweaty." Tony said. "Come to bed and keep me warm. You can't be bleeding that badly."

"You seriously don't want me to take a shower?" Bruce asked, peeling off his wife beater and tentatively climbing underneath the blanket

"Bruce. I'm a man. A little blood and sweat doesn't bother me." Tony wiggled closer to the younger male and buried his face into the curve of his bedmate's neck.

"Easy with the beard there." Bruce squirmed. He felt the smile against his neck in response but Tony's wiggling ceased. He relaxed. "I'm not really bleeding. For once."

"I didn't think you were." The older male murmured, his eyes sliding shut slowly. "We really need to talk."

"I know." Bruce said after a moment. He sort of owed an apology to Tony. The sudden rebound of guilt had stirred him back into full consciousness.

"Of course….if you don't want to, we don't have to right now." Tony offered. Although he really wanted to know more about his companion, he knew that he just wasn't on that level yet. He was glad, at the very least, that he had been trusted with Bruce's identity. That was enough…for now.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Bruce sighed, reaching up to rake a hand through his black hair.

"Hey, it's okay. I know you weren't really _that_ mad at me." Tony smiled slightly. Of course he had felt indignant at the time, but he had been willing to wait for an explanation.

"I wasn't mad at you at all. It was….Rachel." Bruce scowled slightly.

"Do you intend to tell me about her?" The older male asked. He was trying very hard to be 'mellow' so as not to invoke any mood swings from his broody companion.

"I….suppose I do. I just don't know how to explain it all." The tired vigilante sighed. He couldn't really read Tony's reactions, it seemed. Maybe he really was that socially awkward after all. _Looks like you're right again, Alfred._

"Yeah…." Tony replied, lifting his head and propping it on his hand. "Long story, right?"

"Something like that. We can wait, if you want, until this morning." The younger offered. Truthfully, he wasn't sure if he _could_ explain it all. It would take time.

"You came back early to talk, right? Let's do it now. I've been sleeping all evening." Tony said. "I'm just lethargic from sleeping too much. Go ahead."

"Alright…" Bruce began. "Rachel is more than a friend."

"Is it 'is' or 'was'?" Tony interjected, fighting down the jealousy coiling in his chest. He didn't really like Rachel's ability to throw off Bruce's usual unflappable mentality. That under-his-skin spot belonged to _him_ now, and he didn't really like the idea of someone else muscling in on his 'territory'.

"Whoa, I never took you for the jealous type." Tony raised his eyebrows expectantly. "To answer your question, she 'was'." Bruce held his hands up. Seeing that the older male seemed satisfied by this, he began again. "She was my best friend. We grew up together."

"High school sweetheart?" Tony suggested. He had shaken the jealousy off, opting instead for his usual lighthearted playfulness. Much more natural feeling for him. _Emotional balance: attained._

"Oh please. I was-" The younger male attempted.

"Were you gothic in school?" The older male interjected suddenly.

"What? No, I-" Bruce furrowed his eyebrows. He was trying to be serious here.

"So you were a jock, then." Tony nodded, as if it was all clear to him now.

"What does this have to with what I was talking about?" Bruce asked, feeling a potential headache lurking on the edge of his consciousness.

"Rachel was clearly your cheerleader. What else? You know, you never struck me as a football guy. Maybe basketball. Or tennis." Dark eyes narrowed in mock scrutiny.

"Tony…" Bruce scowled. Why the hell did Tony ask to talk if he was just going to be annoying. "She and I danced around a relationship. It didn-"

"Wait! I got it. Polo. You're _such_ a polo guy. Total rich kid sport." Tony said with a devious smile. Oh, did he enjoy pushing buttons.

"At least my school's mascot wasn't a beaver." Bruce said, crossing his arms.

"…." The older male opened his mouth to reply but no words came. He glared. "Alright, Batman. You win."

"Are you done?" Bruce asked. It seemed the humor was successfully killed. Good. He really wanted to get the conversation over with and off of his chest. "Anyway, I was trying to say that it didn't work out."

"Yeah. Hey, does-" Tony began, feeling the change in atmosphere.

"This better be a digression towards the real topic." The vigilante warned.

"It is! I was going to ask if Rachel knew. You know….your identity." Tony replied.

"Oh…I guess that is on topic." Bruce raised his eyebrows. "Yes. She knows."

"I thought so." Tony frowned slightly. He had been enjoying the 'special' feeling of being in on the secret. Now he was feeling jealous again. "So what exactly are the requirements for being trusted with that piece of information? A good fuck?"

"No." The younger male frowned seriously, blue eyes darkened. What an emotional roller coaster. "That piece of information is why it didn't work out. She just…can't leave it alone."

"Why did you tell me, then? I haven't known you forever. I'm….I'm not a cute humanitarian activist. I'm not a great guy. For all you knew, I could have taken it worse than she did." Tony pressured.

"You're a better guy than you give yourself credit for." Bruce murmured.

"_Tell me_ _why then_." The older male urged him, almost pleadingly.

"Frankly….I told you I was Batman because it was easy. I've been through the whole keeping secrets charade. It doesn't work." Bruce said with a slight frown. "You have been through enough to understand why I do what I do."

"Bruce, I screwed up and I'm making amends. You've got more tha-" Tony attempted to highlight their differences but was cut off.

"Tony. Shut up and listen." The vigilante growled. "I like your character. I want to build this relationship with you. I don't fucking care what anyone else thinks."

"What about Ra-" The older male began.

"Just because she can't let go doesn't mean I can't." Bruce said shortly.

"What if I turn out to be…." Tony hesitated for a moment. "I don't know, too much to handle?"

"Tony, relationships have ups and downs. Compromises are made. How can anyone know if it will work out if they don't try?" Exasperation was quickly leading into a headache for the blue eyed vigilante.

"I have needs, you know." The older male said with a hint of less than innocent undertones.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle them." Bruce leered. "All of them."

"….but what-" Tony sighed.

"Tony. Shut up. People don't talk out their relationships before they happen. It's spontaneous." Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose, his head was pounding. " Learning through experience should appeal to a scientist like yourself."

"I…I guess." Tony frowned slightly. "It's just that my kind of spontaneous seems to be the wrong kind for relationships."

"Knowing how I spend my nights, do you think you can really 'shock' me?" Bruce raised his eyebrows. "I don't think a 'I decided to beat up terrorists in my high tech suit' revelation would really upset me."

"I suppose going around as a giant, flying, echo-locating mammal is hard to top." Tony nodded. Bruce just rolled his eyes in response. "Alright, alright. You know I'm just kidding."

"Yeah…I know." The younger male shook his head, regretting it almost immediately as a sharp pain bounced between his ears. At least the headache waited to hit until after they had finished their talk. At least, he thought it was over.

"God, I'm tired." Tony sighed, confirming that the conversation was over and letting his head fall back against the pillow. His mind felt over-clocked.

"Me too." Bruce agreed, feeling the pounding in his head decreasing slightly as he let his eyes slide shut.

"Feel better that we talked?" The tanned billionaire asked. Of course, there was more to say but he wasn't going to rush it.

"Do _you_ feel better?" Bruce retorted, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Yeah." Tony curled on his side so that he no longer faced his young companion. In all honesty, his emotions were still rolling. Bruce was right, though. It wouldn't work if they never gave it the chance. Right now, he was all about chances.

"Mm." Bruce slid further under the blanket and spooned against the warm body beside him. "I do too."

"Will you let me see the Batmobile tomorrow?" The tired engineer asked. His mind was already dissecting the potential pieces.

"Yes, you can look at the _Tumbler_ tomorrow." Bruce said, refusing to rise to the taunt of the name-change. He was too tired.

"Good." Tony murmured, feeling the darkness ebbing into his emotion tired brain. He felt an arm loop around him before he finally succumbed to sleep.

Although Bruce was painfully tired, his mind was still processing. There was much more to be said. They were both resilient enough to stand disagreement yet opposite enough to balance one another. However, it was like he pointed out; time would tell if it was meant to be. He was confident, though, that it was.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story. Let me know if you want more.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the incredibly long hiatus. Life. Anyways, there has been an increase in activity for this fic and I already had a few chapters started. I've decided to finish them! This one is a bit short but I need to get back into the swing of things. Constructive criticism would be lovely. Thanks for reading!

* * *

The wheel on his chair _still_ squeaked, Bruce thought in exasperation. It only did it when someone rolled back and forth in it, though. One of the florescent lights flickered too. Not to mention there were fingerprints on the console. Strange. Strange that he cared, that is. Why was the ever unflappable Batman nitpicking over the minor flaws in his Cave? He was trying to ignore the way Tony's jeans clung to his backside as he leaned into the engine compartment of the Batmobile. Well, they were really _his_ jeans. Old jeans that were too small for him happened to be just right for the engineer. _Just right._

"Hey, Bruce?" Tony's voice drifted from inside the machine. "Could you bring me that quarter inch wrench?"

"Sure." Bruce said, sliding out of the chair to grab the discarded tool on the logistics table.

"Any day no- Hey!" Tony was presented with the tool beside his head at the same time he felt the younger male press against his body.

"Yes, dear?" Bruce purred into his ear, grinding his hips against Tony's backside.

"I've graduated to pet names? The older male smirked, pressing back against the friction. "Does that mean I've earned some kind of reward for good behavior?"

"Ha…if anything I think you could use a good punishing." Bruce said with a dark smile. He slid his arm around Tony's middle and spun him around so they were facing.

"I like where this is going." Tony said quietly, leaning up to brush their lips together. His emotions surged as a calloused hand came to rest against his jaw. He quickly wiped the grease that was caked on his fingers onto his jeans before letting his hands roam the chest in front of him, drifting down to the strong abdomen. Battle hardened muscles rippled beneath the thin cotton of Bruce's t-shirt.

"Careful. I have a couple of old stitches." The blue eyed male said with a gentle murmur.

"Are you serious?" Tony sighed with exasperation. He tugged the edge of the t-shirt up to search for the wound.

"I'm always serious." Bruce replied, gesturing to the area on his side before wrapping his arms around the shorter male once more.

"I think the appropriate response would have been…"Tony paused dramatically and dropped his voice. "I'm Batman"

"…..no." The younger male said, managing to keep a straight face.

"It's true, though." Tony said, leaning forward to cuddle into the warm embrace. "It's freezing in here. Does it make you feel more…batty? Do bats even like the cold?"

"You want to go back up to the surface?" Bruce asked, daring the older man to make a comment about his aversion to sunlight.

"Yeah. There's only so much fun I can have with the Batmobile without completely disassembling it." Tony said. He was already gathering plans to construct some neat Bat-toys. He could only hope that Bruce would like them instead of feeling insulted by his suggesting that he could do with an upgrade….or five. "I put it all back where it goes."

Bruce nodded, not bothering to check. He doubted that Tony was out to sabotage him. He grabbed his helmet, heading in the direction of the bike's leaning spot on the lift. "C'mon."

-O-

If there was one word to summarize Gotham it was 'weird', Tony decided. He just didn't know how weird. The city harbored the perfect conditions to breed the oddest. Like all major cities, it was big enough to hide its filthy underworld. However, there was a completely different layer of scum thriving within it. Sure, there were gangs, mobs, killers and worse. But there was a darker sickness pulsing within the polluted veins of the city. Like a parasite upon finishing its growth within a host, the most twisted of Gotham were ready burst out at the likely cost of the unsuspecting citizens.

Tony shook his head. _The city must be getting to me. _The weekend had flown by and it was sunrise, Monday morning. He was already suited up, waiting on the helicopter pad outside Bruce's penthouse. As the first rays of sunlight burst over the horizon, he retracted the face mask in favor of watching with his bare eyes instead of the high definition display generally supplied by the suit.

"Nice, hm?" The voice startled him into whirling around to face whoever snuck up on him. The downside of no suit display. No vicinity scans or contact alerts. Bruce stood away from the edge of the helicopter pad. No need to risk anything _else _before bed, Tony supposed.

"When did you get back?" He asked, considering the tired man before him. Already changed into normal clothing and smelling like soap, Bruce shrugged.

"Not too long." He said, letting his eyes slide shut. "You weren't about to leave without saying goodbye were you? So cruel."

"Of course not." Tony said, finding himself grinning like an idiot. Apparently, Bruce had emotions other than stoic when extremely exhausted. "I do have to leave, though." He said, frowning slightly.

"I know…I did make that call for you, remember?" The vigilante said. "Goodbye, then, I suppo-" Cool lips brushed against his own and he smiled, letting his eyes drift open once more. He was highly trained in emotional control but he couldn't help but appreciate the way Tony's dark eyes and light tan looked in the early morning light.

It couldn't hurt to let just one person in, could it? His heart said 'no'. At that moment he felt alone in the world with one person he cared about and it was nice. No demanding city. No fights. Just the two of them, as strange as they were. He leaned in to kiss the genius once more and was eagerly met. One of his hands came to rest on an armor plated hip while his other arm looped around Tony's middle.

"Bruce…." The older man sighed after a moment. He didn't want to go yet.

"I still have that conference in Seattle in a few weeks. If you'd allow it, I'd like to come down and see you while I'm on that coast." Bruce said.

"I'd like that." Tony smiled slightly. "Always the promise of a date with you, isn't it?"

"As a punctual person, I am inclined to agree with you. And as a punctual person, I must remind you that you will be late getting home if you don't hurry." The younger man said. It was true.

"Alright. Alright. I'll get off your lawn." The mask slide into place and sealed. "Be safe." Iron Man said before blasting off.

"You too…" Bruce said, watching the gleam in the sky streak away. _As if red and gold weren't ostentatious enough, he had to choose dawn to leave. When the very sun rays compliment him._ He shook his head in resigned amusement, heading back inside.

Bed was calling for him, after such a long night. He could only hope that his lousy stitches would hold his dog bites until Alfred could give them a proper re-do. As he settled into bed, he wondered if Tony ever had to deal with copy-cats trying to 'help'. Such is the life of a vigilante, he supposed.

* * *

Up next: Classic Bat villains and their typical shenanigans. Emotions everywhere. What would you like to see in the upcoming chapters? Thanks again for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

This fic is still my love. You asked for it. Have some more. The next chapter will contain Avengers/Dark Knight Rises stuff. As always, I'm open to constructive criticism, suggestions, and general feedback.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Tony couldn't restrain the shock he felt as he scrolled through the headlines J.A.R.V.I.S. displayed for him during his 'wake up' routine. Of course he had added Gotham's news to his area of concern. He hadn't expected as much insanity, though. Serial robberies by a man no one could pin down because his cohorts were constantly killed? Creatures that seemed inhuman in their actions and appearance, all festering in the city of Gotham. He wondered how long Bruce had dealt with them. If he was still dealing with them. It had been one single week since he had made the impromptu visit to the dark city & his now…lover? He assumed that they could be considered as much. He wished it to be as much and that was enough, right?

Tony sighed as he brushed the screens away from his vision to take in his appearance. He seemed to be his usual self again. No death looming on the horizon. Minimal interference with S.H.I.E.L.D it would seem, and Pepper was keeping the paperwork off his back for the time being. He wondered vaguely if it was out of concern for his personal life or because she wished to be busy enough to avoid him. He still felt guilty.

It wasn't as if his attraction for her had been false. He had accepted long ago that bisexuality was real; it was evident to his young, interested, scientific mind. However, doing without something one wished for was unpleasant. Particularly if it was for decades upon decades. He was glad times had changed. He was glad he lived in California. And he was terrified, still, over what the hounds called 'paparazzi' would do to him once his secret came out. It was bound to before he was ready to come out, himself. The tabloids always wanted to make a big deal over things that should be miniscule. Why should it matter who anyone slept with? Who cares? Suddenly, he understood. People just weren't exposed to it.

"Maybe….I can be someone to look up to, for once." Tony said to himself. Being a hero was glamorous but something as simple as sexuality was far more relevant to far more people, he was sure. He might be eccentric, but there was no doubt in his mind now. He loved men & women and all that fell between. Alcohol had been a good mind eraser but inside he had been hurting and it was time for some relief. It just happened to be that his relief was quite possibly the most interesting man on the east coast (The world? They might have to fist fight over that one, he conceded).

-O-

Bruce was soundly asleep in bed around the same time his long distance lover began his morning ritual, his cares for the day lost to the peace of sleep. If only his dreams were as peaceful. He dreamt of a world without organized order. Without structure. It scared him. Where was justice in this world? He knew not. Growing up extremely privileged had left him with a moderately narrow view of 'justice'. Ra's al Ghul had taught him that. Was it enough, though? Was the Batman truly fair? He stirred from his sleep at the disturbing thought. His eyes focused on the clock on the bedside table. It was far too early to be awake.

Thoughts of his far away interest filled his mind in place of the horrible ideas of injustice and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep again. Though, this time, his dreams were of longing instead of fear, he could deal with as much. He had secretly longed for Tony since he had left a week before. The older man might be more public with….everything but that didn't stop him from wishing for more time together.

Alfred had warned him a week ago that they should be careful, that the media was unforgiving, but he found himself more in desire of Iron Man than in fear of the backlash. He was only concerned for Tony's safety, and it seemed quite a bit more secure than his own so he felt without much guilt that he wanted to pursue a relationship. Now to formulate his feelings into words….that might take the remaining 13 days until his meeting in Seattle. He wondered how much time he could get away with spending with Tony before he was forced to return to Gotham.

-O-

When Bruce woke up around lunch time, Alfred was already watching the news in the den of his penthouse. Another copycat. This one….this one was dead. Bruce found it hard to do up his tie as he took in the sight of the hanging dead man on the screen. His intentions had always been to protect, not to inspire. His efforts seemed to have resulted in at least one death and the though made him feel sick. That man probably had a family. Like his own parents on the night of their death. Leaving something behind that needed them. But this time it was his fault.

"It's not your fault." Alfred said, as if reading his mind. "You are what Gotham needs."

"But am I what it deserves?" Bruce murmured. He wished he could be better. He wished he didn't have to be 'anyone'. In a way, he was jealous of Tony's ability to claim his actions. At least he could recommend that others not do as he did. He was 'special'. Vigilantes, though, were not afforded such luxuries. Ra's al Ghul had taught him as much. The people didn't always need to know who helped them, only that their was good in the world. That man's version of good, though, Bruce questioned. He shaped it to fit his own world and did the best by it as he could.

"Lunch is waiting for you, Master Bruce." Alfred said, breaking him out of his thoughts. The young man wasn't sure if he felt like eating but he needed his strength to take this new found burden on. He ate solemnly as the media outlet played the video of the deceased man's likely last moments with a madman on the screen. 'Because of Batman, we don't have to be scared of scum like you.' He had said. Now he was dead for it. How was it not his fault?

-O-

"Why shouldn't I be the most interesting man on the East coast?" Tony asked Pepper, as she shook her head in mild disbelief.

"Stark Tower? You really want to rebuild your father's legend on that coast?" She asked, skepticism lacing her voice. "Or is this a more personal motive?"

"Pep. I appreciate that you aren't all up in my business about this Bruce stuff but no. We have really been needing an East coast post for Stark Industries. I think with the working Arc Reactor we really have a chance to be an organization to look up to in the world of clean energy on the side of the country with what may be the most pollution." The tanned genius said, not taking his eyes off the sketches of a modern skyscraper displayed before him. "It just so happens to work out that it cuts down a few thousand miles between us."

Pepper shook her head. The man was impossible sometimes. But she would always admire him. "And you really intend to pay cash for the plot in New York City?" She asked.

"Yep. Tell them I'll start construction like…uh…tomorrow." Tony waved her off. He knew that would mean at least an hour of phone calls for his assistant to make. "No time like the present to work towards tomorrow."

Pepper snorted on her way out. As if Tony actually cared about deadlines.

-O-

Bruce's fundraiser for Harvey Dent had been an excellent idea, it would seem as he had collected several million in donations for the district attorney's career in Gotham. He hadn't expected nearly as much but one familiar face through the crowd simultaneously shocked him and answered his curiosity. Tony smiled slightly at him over his champagne glass before disappearing into the crowd.

The younger man's phone vibrated in his pocket. 'Tell your buddy he is quite welcome. Your champagne sucks. I drank like 12 flutes. I'm crashing in your room. Hope you don't mind. ;P' He read. Tony had impressive typing skills considering the amount of alcohol he had apparently consumed. It was probably a program he created in his early days. Either way, Bruce had guests to entertain and if their attention was an indicator he needed to give a speech.

"Harvey Dent…." He began, unknowing of the approaching threat. The madman so infamously loose in Gotham made his way upstairs to the 'party'. His disgust with the 'upper crust' as thinly veiled as his face was by the make up he wore.

-O-

Tony rolled onto his side in discomfort. His stomach was churning. Perhaps drinking so much lame champagne on top of no food on top of 'jet lag' (Suit lag?) was a horrible idea. But the sun was relentlessly streaming in through the windows of Bruce's room. So where was the Gotham Knight himself? Tony sat up. His stomach did a flip in the process and he regretted his sudden movement.

"Bruce?" He called out. Probably too quiet. He hoped he could find his way to the bathroom since the last time he visited. Alcohol is not the answer, he concluded. _But it's a decent distraction_ his mind supplied. Ugh.

The closer he got to where he thought he recalled the bathroom being, he could hear running water. Perhaps the shower. Perhaps the right place. The door was locked. Ugh.

"Bruce?" He leaned on the door. "I'm seriously hung over. Let me barf and I'll leave you alone."

Inside, the sound of water ceased and it seemed like 20 minutes before he heard the door unlocking.

"Finally-" The older male began. One bleary look at Bruce silenced him. The blue eyed vigilante looked as though he was in shock. "What's up?"

"It's all yours. I'll…explain later." Bruce said, simply. What could he say? He settled into his bed, still messy from it's previous occupant, mind racing but body tired.

-O-

It was nearly 3 p.m. when Bruce's circadian rhythm stirred him into consciousness. He was tightly spooned against Tony's warm body, his arm tightly wrapped around the older man's torso. He supposed after the previous night's insanity he didn't want to let anyone else go. He wondered if Alfred had already arrived.

"Lunch is ready for the both of you." Alfred's gentle voice floated from the doorway of his bedroom. Sometimes he could swear the man was psychic.

"Good man." Tony's sleep laden voice came unexpectedly. Bruce relaxed his hold on him in surprise.

"I didn't think you were awake." He said, feeling the tanned man shift out from underneath his arm.

"I've been drinking for years, Bruce." Tony replied, sitting up. He had taken the side of bed that left him silhouetted by the sunlight and he was gorgeous.

"Don't go yet." Bruce was tired and overtaxed but he mustered the effort to sit up and give his lover a kiss. It was prickly but he savored it. Tony parted for a moment to catch his breath before pressing in again, this time his tongue sweeping into Bruce's mouth.

The younger man kissed back eagerly, all exhaustion channeled into passion. He decided he liked kissing very much. Maybe this 'social life' he had apparently been missing out on was worth it after all.

"…..whenever you're ready, that is." Alfred's voice came from the doorway again.

Tony broke the kiss to laugh, maybe harder than he should have because he curled over in discomfort a moment later.

"Stop drinking so much." Bruce said, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him. Tony groaned but allowed as much. He only hoped Alfred wouldn't mind them dining in their boxers. He opened his eyes again only to find that they were in a closet, not in the vicinity of some delicious food.

"Ugh-!" He groaned again but obediently threw on the clothes he was pelted with.

-O-

If Tony had a guess, he wad suspect that Alfred was a wizard given the large amount of food awaiting them. Hangover food. Healthy food.

"When can I move in?" He asked between mouthfuls of bacon and hash browns.

"You won't want to. There's a lunatic on the loose." Bruce said before biting into an apple. "Spare yourself. It's worse than even I imagined." He muttered darkly.

"I see…" Tony said. He caught a glance of his reflection in the kitchen's clean surfaces and a grin split his face. An Iron Man t-shirt was the one he was given earlier, though he could only now appreciate it. He felt pretty flattered.

"Yeah. Calling himself 'The Joker'. He thinks the city is all bad and should be burned down." Bruce continued between bites. "Anarchy. Microcosm. Dog eat dog."

"Well…" Tony interjected. "Too late."

"Watching the world-….huh?" The younger man stopped himself for a moment.

"I'm building in the Big Apple. Literally building. A building, that is." Tony said, nonchalantly.

"Are you…serious?" Bruce asked, his heart suddenly doing flips. "Why?"

"C'mon. I…uh…well, I want to see you more without all the flying around nonsense. I mean, it's fun and cool and whatever but it's a chore. I'd rather just be close. I couldn't really ask to move in, so why not?" Tony admitted. He gave Alfred a smile. "Unless the food is always this good."

"Well…I think you've found yourself a nice one Master Bruce." Alfred said with a smile & a curt nod. "I'll be around if you need me." He left with that.

"I hope you weren't joking." Bruce said after a quiet moment.

"I'm dead serious. Stark Tower, NYC. It's going to be big." Tony winked at him.

"I was serious, too, though. There's big danger here right now." The younger man said, grimly. "I have to deal with some serious stuff."

"Want me to take him out for you?" Tony asked absently between bites of his third serving of food.

"No. This is my burden to bear." The reply was so serious the older man set his utensils down and turned to look at Bruce.

"I was only kidding. I know you can handle things on your own." He stated firmly. After a moment of consideration, he added. "I would hope that you would be willing to accept some help, though, if it was offered and needed."

"…we'll see. When are you starting your project in New York City?" Bruce asked, resuming his meal.

"Er….today." Tony shrugged. He really had just wanted an excuse to visit. He pushed his plate away and frowned slightly. "Guess I better…get on that."

"The sooner you start, the sooner you're done." The blue eyed male stated sagely. Inside, though, he was concerned about the Joker. About Rachel and even Harvey.

"Everything will be alright, Bruce. If I've learned anything, it's that things don't happen the way you want all the time. But they always happen." Tony said, breaking the silence that had settled and standing up to leave. "I'm here for you. No matter what happens."

"I'm here for you, too." Bruce agreed. It was a simple statement but he felt almost entirely relieved to hear that. Even though he, more or less, sent his lover away in the process, his support meant more to him than he could express.

"I know. I'm….going to need it." The older man sighed but smiled. "If we continue….life is going to get confusing."

"I know. It shouldn't be such a big deal but it will be. Are you ready for that?" _Am I ready?_ Bruce's mind filled in.

"Iron Man….is always ready to take on anything." Tony stated confidently. Bruce gave him a smirk in return. They would survive these trials together, then. However long they took to work out.

* * *

Thanks for reading. More coming soon. Reviews are greatly loved.


End file.
